Yugiohenders: the Yugioh soap!
by Yami-Yugi19
Summary: Well, ever wonder what a yugioh version of eastenders will be like? well wonder no further...soap galore. the 1st chappie is mainly bout Kiaiba and Yugi...but its gonna get WICKED!
1. I feel good!

Yugioh-enders...The Yu-gi-oh soap!  
  
Hello there. I hope u guys really like my fic. Anyway, i really love getting reviews *hint. Hint* Plus, if u review me...i would like you to please guess my age, yeah? Just tell me wot u think...well i hope u like it. PS if u really don't wanna read yaoi or lemon..I suggest u go know. But its really just messing around and 4 a laugh...k? Well on wid da fic! This chap is dedicated to my secondary schools, science reproduction lessons which taught me all about what I'm going to write! HA HA HA!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh...just a wicked Deck of killing- machines...he he he.  
  
Yugioh-enders...The Yu-gi-oh soap! Chapter 1: I feel good!!!!!!!  
  
It was 1:00 at night and in the middle of the town, in a cheap apartment block, two boys were making it out, and when I say making it out I really meant it! The whole place was a total shamble, but the two didn't care all they cared about was getting a good feeling of the wrong kind (If you know what I mean*coughs*).The two boys were half an hour ago on the bed but in a split second (or more) they were on the floor.  
  
The two boys that were lying on the floor where pulling out each others hair, squashing each others private parts *oohh*, kissing each, rolling on top of each other and holding on to the bitter end. Both of them wanted something to make them feel good so they made each other full with delight!  
  
The two boys that were doing now started to bleed! (Mainly down there!). One of the boys name was Seto Kaiba, a 19 year old teen who was a CEO of a multimillionaire company called Kaiba Corporations. Not only that but boy was he VERY handsome (a/n: I'm just describing him from a girls point of view, I am not gay, just thought I'd tell you, plus I now you guys probably think its weird having a boy write yaoi..But I am inspired by my sis...plus I am competing against my sis for reviews. He he, you want me to win don't you? Then...REVIEW ME!), as soon as girls saw him they would lunge after him, begging him to marry them, obviously he told them no, but nobody knew that he was going out with the little midget, (a/n: no offence to Yugi fans out there!) yes Seto Kaiba was dating Yugi Motou.  
  
Yugi Motou his arch rival! For long ago Yugi beat Kaiba in a duel monsters match. Yugi was very short and Kaiba was very tall, they might not look like the best couple, but they chose what they wanted to do I guess. Another thing about Yugi was his hair, it was a kind of star shape, and was red at the top then yellow the rest black, plus he had yellow fringes.  
  
At the moment Yugi and Kaiba were lying apart from each other and were sweating very heavily. Then they both shot up,  
  
Yugi screamed "The guys!!!"  
  
and Kaiba screamed "Mokuba's bed time story!!!".  
  
They both started running around frantically putting on their clothes, tided up the place as much they can. Then they both rushed out raced down the stairs and to the reception. "Hello there, can I help you two?" said an old man at the counter.  
  
"Can it, old man, before I break your skinny kittle legs" replied Kaiba.  
  
"We'd like to check out please, we're from room 46." Yugi told the man.  
  
"I heard a lot of noise coming from that room, plus you two are bleeding a little around the face, what happened?" asked the old man.  
  
"Look just hurry up and I'll pay you double, now check us out!!!" screamed Kaiba.  
  
They both ran out gave each other a kiss and ran out of the flat, they both went in different directions, Yugi heading towards his grandfathers game shop and Kaiba heading towards the Kaiba Corporations building. By now it was 2:30 at night.  
  
~The game shop~  
  
Yugi rushed to his grandpa's shop. He wiped of a little blood from his lips...boy did Kaiba kiss like hell or what?  
  
He finally arrived, and panting for breath he slipped in quietly, and waited for his mahogany eyes to adjust to the dark.  
  
Quickly and quietly he made his way upstairs, and went into his room, boy was he lucky that grandpa hadn't caught him, if he did he would have been dead meat for definite.  
  
He crept past his grandpa's room and made his way to his own. He went inside his room and shut the door as quietly as he could. "phew" said Yugi he just about made it.  
  
"What time do you make this!!!" screamed a voice behind Yugi. 'Grandpa' thought Yugi.  
  
Grandpa was who Yugi lived with, he was a little taller than Yugi and had the same hairstyle only that it was all grey, he had the same eyes as Yugi as well, but when he was angry, boy did he look mad.  
  
"I, I, I was with Joey and the others." replied Yugi  
  
"No you certainly were not with your friends; Joseph phoned asking if you were here because they were looking for you at the pizza parlour!!!" grandpa shouted.  
  
" I, I, I was dueling with someone" replied Yugi.  
  
"With who's deck since you left your deck here, huh!!!" bellowed grandpa.  
  
'With my dick, not my deck!' thought Yugi amusedly.  
  
"I used someone else's, I lost track of time plus it was a long duel then I went to the pizza parlour but didn't find anyone so I came home" said Yugi quickly.  
  
"Please forgive me grandpa, it won't happen again I'll buy my self a watch or something, please don't punish me" begged Yugi.  
  
"I'll let you off this time but the next time you wont be very lucky, now get yourself washed and then get some shut eye, good night," and with that grandpa left the room.  
  
'Phew and not soon enough, boy do I feel good' thought Yugi.  
  
~Kaiba's place~  
  
Kaiba ran and ran and ran, because his place was much further away and it was too late to call a cab. So he ran, he ran until his sides hurt with aching pain, it felt like he'd been punched in the stomach, then, he ran some more (a/n: got that from Fight Club, he, he, he).  
  
Finally he reached his building now all he had to do was to climb to the top of the buildings through the stairs since the lifts were broken, plus where he lived was right at the top so he had to run up 68 cases of stairs, Kaiba's legs started to shake and he looked like he just came out of the shower, he was sweating like hell.  
  
' Only a few more steps' thought Kaiba.  
  
Really he still had to go up 54 stair cases (but don't tell him).He kept on running and running until, after what seemed like a year he reached the 68th floor.  
  
He opened the door and collapsed on the floor with a thud waking up his little brother Mokuba, who had just run out of his room as soon as he heard the thud.  
  
"Seto!!!" screamed Mokuba, as he ran to help his brother up.  
  
"Who did this to you? Joey? Tristan? Duke? Or was it Yugi? If it was I'll kill him, how dare he touch my brother!" shouted Mokuba  
  
"Don't worry Mokuba. It's okay, I had to go somewhere far and I was dueling someone but lost track of time, so I ran home, and up the stairs" Kaiba told Mokuba.  
  
"But you left you deck here what did you play with?" Mokuba asked Seto.  
  
'I played with Yugi's dick more like it' thought Kaiba.  
  
" I played with someone else's, listen Mokuba I'm really tired and need some sleep plus a shower so go back to bed okay, and don't worry about me" Kaiba told his little brother.  
  
Well guys...Whaddya think!?! Hmm, well there won't be anymore lemon, if I receive complaints and etc...but I just wanted an explosive beginning. Well anyway, um I think that it was ok for my 1st chappie, huh. Well, Sayonara dudes. Come back for more later...AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Life at its worst

Yami_Yugi19: Hey there minna-san, what's up? Well thanks 2 Jez1818 4 your review...OMG! U actually know what anime is...you like it...wow I was so supposed to think you didn't know, and vampire yami thanks for your review as well! Hey where you Kaiba? Kaiba: What I was out, why? Yami_Yugi19: I just wrote my first chap of my latest story Kaiba: Oh, what's it called? Yami_Yugi19: Yu-gi-oh-enders, its East Enders but the Yugioh style. Kaiba: Well, let me read it then Yami_Yugi19: Er, okay Kaiba: What the fuck!!!!!!! You matched me up with Yugi Motou Yami_Yugi19: It would be funny for the readers, plus I wanted a good beginning Kaiba: But why Yugi Motou, why not Bakura, Tristan or Duke? Yami_Yugi19: You two make a good couple! Kaiba: You know, I would have preferred Yami Yugi, he's cute Yami_Yugi19: What the hell did you say! Kaiba: What you're surprised? Yami_Yugi19: Not really, besides you should have told me that you were gay. Kaiba: I am not gay! Just get on with the next chap  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the yu gi oh characters even though I wish I did.  
  
Chapter 2: Life at its worst  
  
'RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG! RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!'  
  
The alarm clock next to young Yugi Motou's head was going mad until Yugi threw a pillow at it. Boy, what a night Yugi had last night, he only remembered a little bit of it, mainly the parts he had enjoyed really. Now the next bad thing was going to happen to him,  
  
"SCHOOL!"  
  
Yugi had totally forgotten about going to school, plus he hadn't done his history homework! Yugi jumped out of bed and started running around frantically, he had been so busy with Kaiba that he totally forgot that he had to go to school the next day. He knew he should have done his homework on Saturday, the only time Yugi liked history was when they were learning about Ancient Egypt. He was ace at that. He trudged downstairs dreading to comb his hair....it was murder really.  
  
Down town Joey Wheeler , who was Yugi's best pal was getting his stuff ready, he had woken up at 6:00 o'clock in the morning, Joey has blond hair, he has brown eyes and always speaks in his Brooklyn accent. After Yugi and also Kaiba (whom Joey hated), Joey was the next best duelist in town. Now the time was 7:00 o'clock. "Time to start work" said Joey as he left the house. "Hey, sis, Serenity I'm leaving early I told Yugi and the others to meet me at school early we've got something to do" shouted Joey. He shut the door and made his way down the road the only thing was that he was going in the wrong direction to the school, he made his way to Bridge Street, ran across the road and hid behind a bush.  
"Come on, come on" Joey started saying quietly, he was looking at the house that was directly in front of him.  
Then the door opened....................  
  
Back at Joey's house his younger sister Serenity was getting ready for school, she had ginger hair and the same eyes as her brother; she also looks a bit like Joey. Serenity was very popular at school with the boys, they loved her to bits and lunged after her every time they saw her, and she was practically the same as Kaiba only she was much more kind hearted. She as usual had done all of her homework and was totally ready for school.  
  
Tea and Tristan sat down looking ashen-faced. They both had not gotten any sleep...and it was not the same reason Kaiba and Yugi had...it was different, and more serious. Much more serious. They kept glancing at the clock.  
  
Tea was a pretty young woman, with brown hair and a very good friend, who attended the school Domino high along with Tristan, Yugi, Kaiba and Joey. Usually her blue eyes sparkled, but now it was filled in worry and dread. But she was trying her best to keep her cool.  
  
Tristan on the other hand, was twitching nervously. He kept jerking.  
He was the tallest out of the lot plus the strongest (I think), he also had brown hair and put it up in a strange way, his eyes were always full of worry as well as the colour brown.  
  
"Tea...what if they--- " Tristan mumbled  
  
"SHUT UP!" she cut him off. "Don't talk you idiot! I told you to wear your gloves...I can't believe how dumb you are. Man! If we get caught YOU are going to get all the blame."  
  
"You are also to blame."  
  
"SO! Just shut up you nimrod"  
  
Tristan shut up. He was really scared of Tea when she was like this. And it was wise to keep your mouth shut. Tea felt like slapping the idiot next to her. She couldn't believe that she had this jerk for a partner-in-crime. Well that was the only reason they teamed up isn't it. They both hated Bakura...  
  
Yugi drowned his bowl of weetabix in one gulp (don't ask how), ever since the incident last night Grandpa was watching him like a hawk. Yugi then just remembered something; grandpa said he was going to go on a holiday tomorrow. "Grandpa, are you still going on your holiday to Egypt?" Yugi asked his grandfather "I was going to but now I don't know if I should leave you alone, I've lost my trust in you!" shouted his grandpa. 'No, if he doesn't go I won't be able to let Kaiba come here' thought Yugi. "But, lucky for you I have to much work to do in Egypt so I am going" grandpa told Yugi. Suddenly Yugi's face changed to a sad, about to cry face, and crying is what Yugi did, but really inside he was jumping with joy.  
  
Joey got his camera out and ready for Mai to come out boy did that boy love that girl, ever since Joey saw Mai.  
She came out of her house beautiful as ever, Joey started to take photos frantically, he loved her to bits and had been waiting for her this moment ever since the last time he saw her. Every time he didn't see her he'd be either looking at a photo of her or thinking about her. Mai started to walk down the street towards the school. He also saw someone else on the road; it was one of his enemies, Rex Raptor. What was he doing here he lives much further away. Then Rex started to talk to Mai they started laughing. Joey couldn't believe his eyes, those two hated each other, and this was breaking Joey's heart. Then the thing Joey had feared the most just happened: Mai and Rex kissed each other ......  
  
"Seto, Seto wake up will you your going to be late for school" Mokuba said to Kaiba who threw a pillow at Mokuba. Kaiba got out of bed and went to the bathroom, he wasn't wearing any clothes, and didn't even mind if Mokuba saw him totally naked! "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kaiba as he came running out of the bathroom. "Mokuba, help! I've got a pimple, looooookk!" screamed Kaiba ' What will Yugi think?' thought Kaiba. "My life is ruined!!!" Kaiba started screaming. "Don't worry Seto its okay just put some cream on it so no one can see it" suggested Mokuba. "What would you know you're just a little 11 year old kid!" Kaiba shouted at his little brother. Mokuba's face changed it looked as if he was going to cry! "Ah, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, I didn't mean," Kaiba stammered, and with that he left the room.  
  
"Tea what are we supposed to do with the body!" Tristan asked Tea. "Will you shut up you'll make someone catch us, and if anyone does I'll kill you to!!!" Tea threatened Tristan. That was right Tea and Tristan had teamed up and had killed Bakura! They even have the body with them at this moment. Bakura's hair was dirty since it had blood all over it, his brown eyes blank. Tea had poked a knife into his heart and Tristan a knife in the head! For some reason they hated his gut so they put knives threw them! Tea and Tristan started to dig a very large whole in the back of Bakura's garden, the only thing they had forgotten to do was take Bakura's millennium ring which was still with him!  
  
Joey couldn't believe it Mai the girl he cared for the most after his sister! Was going out with the ugly, evil, stupid and ugly voice boy Rex Raptor!!! 'That's it Rex is gonna get it' thought Joey. He saw Rex then walk off in a different direction, so Joey moved in on him! "Hey Rex! Wait up! "Shouted Joey.  
"What do you want dweeb?" Rex said to Joey.  
"Just thought I'd teach you some sign language!" Joey said to Rex, and with that he put up to middle fingers in front of Joey's face. "What do you think you're doing you gay idiot!" said a voice behind Joey. Joey nearly fainted it was Mai! "Err, he started it!" shouted Joey, then he ran off towards the school. He couldn't believe it the girl he loved called him a gay idiot!  
  
Now everyone had started to go to school, Yugi, Kaiba, Tristan and Tea (without Bakura's body), Serenity, and also Joey. The day had just started and chaos was all over the place.  
  
Well what do you think? I've done my best, and please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please will you review me. Well sayonara guys and I'll see you in my next chap!!! PS please review 


End file.
